


【魯羅】同盟

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 沒頭沒尾的小短篇





	【魯羅】同盟

被甩到地上的時候，羅才忽然查覺到千陽號上的草皮是真實的。

軟軟的草被身軀輾壓過，撲鼻而來一股被太陽曬得暖和的青草香味，被霸氣戰鬥波及的羅還正在睡夢中，警覺地睜開眼後，千陽號船長的武裝色鐵拳就這麼正面迎來，羅往旁邊一閃，終究慢一步，被強勁的拳風掃到草坪上。

耳邊充斥著魯夫吵鬧的叫聲，托拉男沒事吧？沒傷到哪吧？喂——喬巴快一點，托拉男的臉色看起來很不對勁，是不是內傷了？沒事吧？回答我。

我看他躲得挺快的，如果受傷也是魯夫你害的。

千陽號上剛剛正在跟船長練習對戰的劍士，收起劍，站在一旁說風涼話。

羅從眼角餘光望見劍士並沒有要出手相助的態度，在被至少五圈的橡膠手臂纏繞住在地上打滾的窒息感中，差點翻白眼。更多的草香竄進鼻腔，與此同時，來自於魯夫偏高的體溫，緊緊貼著全身上下，沒有衣物遮蔽的肌膚更像是被灼燒了一樣。

剛剛睡醒的腦袋還有點遲鈍，羅都不知道該怎麼吐槽眼下的情況。

「太糟糕了——」

居然在他人的船上睡到被襲擊。

「糟糕？哪裡糟糕？喂、托拉男，你說清楚啊。」

羅巧妙地捕捉到魯夫那誇張語氣裡被隱藏得極自然的投機取巧，終於知道自己現在要做的事不是該如何吐槽到點，而是逃開這桎梏，結束這荒唐的情境才對。

「——嗯？」

差一點被對付孩子程度的霸氣彈開的魯夫，本能地下意識地用自己的霸氣抵擋回去，羅皺起了眉，語氣染上不耐煩：「草帽當家的，你有玩沒完？」

「當然還沒、你要比的話，來啊！我絕對不會輸。」

在千陽號上，羅學習到的第一個技能就是不可以跟船長認真……但他怎麼可能會輸！不過就一個還沒20歲的屁孩，好歹身為一船船長，羅可忍不下這在地上打滾的一口氣，尤其是像這樣沒是被人玩著耍。

「Room.」

「咦？」

懷中的船長一下子消失不見，替換成一根草，魯夫沒了肉體支撐直直往地上撞，一道筆直的人影遮在他身上，魯夫俐落地轉身盤腿坐起來，順手稍過羅掉落一旁的貝雷帽，抬頭回望帽子主人俯視的、充滿怒火的目光。

「生氣了？」

羅靜靜地看著魯夫，不發一語。

從一旁躺椅上看書的羅賓來看，羅周身的氣場簡直低氣壓中心，原本在旁邊玩的騙人布跟喬巴早就躲到船體內，索隆躲到一旁睡覺去了，除了自己，根本沒人注意這幾乎要成為日常的小打小鬧。

魯夫沒事就喜歡找羅玩，像是不斷挑戰後者的底線一樣，一天一天越來越逼近危險地帶。

不過羅賓還以為不出幾天就能看見有趣的吵架了，結果每次期待中的事都沒上演，都像這樣，停在托拉男看起來就快要發飆的臨界點，然後就忽然煙消雲散。

「這次你要拿什麼換？」

魯夫笑嘻嘻地問著他手上那頂毛茸茸的白底黑色斑紋帽子，手術果實創造出來的空間尚未消失，話說到一半，魯夫感覺手中的重量變了又變，最後連同自己的草帽都在眨眼間，換到了羅手裡。

「喂，不公平。」

哎呀，羅賓略帶驚訝地停下看書的動作，草帽無緣無故被拿走的草帽小子居然還沒爆氣搶奪，依舊不動聲色地坐在地上，只是語氣帶著不滿地抱怨托拉男。

「你一人霸占兩頂帽子，太不公平了。」

哎呀呀，我們的船長被紅心海賊團的船長給用霸氣撞壞腦子了。

「閉嘴，是誰吵我睡覺，還讓我在地上打滾。」

哎呀呀呀，紅心海賊團的船長被我們的船長給用霸氣撞壞腦子了。

「是我的錯嗎？明明是你自己要在這裡睡覺的，有好好的床幹嘛不去睡？」魯夫很認真地問，伸長手臂要奪回羅手上的草帽，但只是伸長伸長而已，「說起來，托拉男，你都沒睡覺嗎？黑眼圈怎麼好像更重了。」

「對了，我之前守夜的時候，看見托拉男君整晚都沒睡呢，望著天空不知道在想什麼，也不知道是不是每天晚上都這樣。」羅賓忽然插口道，「不過倒是偶爾看過，像剛剛那樣打個瞌睡——」

「為什麼？天空有那麼好看嗎？都給你留了床位了，為什麼不睡？」魯夫連珠炮似地追問。

「煩死了！」羅推開魯夫那帶著高溫的身軀。

「呼呼呼。」太陽爬上天空正中央，開始炙熱整片大海，羅賓闔上書本，準備去書房裡避暑一下，「那是當然的，離開舒適圈，在一個陌生的地方，身為一個感官如野獸一樣敏銳的人，怎麼能睡得安穩？尤其是危險的深夜。」

「那怎麼辦？」提出問題的是魯夫。

「經過這幾天，我倒是發現——托拉男君白天忍不住打瞌睡的時候，都有個誰在旁邊吵鬧。」

「……」

羅回望考古學家的帶著笑意的目光，他知道草帽海賊團一夥人不是什麼危險人物，但那僅止於對於這一夥人於道德上的準確判斷，這個女人過於精闢的分析能力，說到底還是很危險的——他自己從來沒察覺這回事，經她這麼一提，不用過多質疑與剖析，羅立刻接受這個外人對於自失的猜測，並且開始懊惱自己怎麼這麼沒堤防。

真的太危險了，草帽海賊團。

「那怎麼辦？」

羅賓的身影消失在關起的廚房門後，魯夫站起來問羅，他是真的很關心羅沒睡好這件事，睡覺可以排在吃肉之後，第二重要的事。

「沒有怎麼辦，現在我們處於同盟狀態，尤其目標還是那麼危險的人，本來就應該隨時處於警戒狀態，面對任何突發的事件。」

「那可不行。」魯夫摁住羅的手腕，那隻佈滿刺青的手現在還正捧著自己的草帽，被自己拉得晃了一晃，「剛才你就沒避開，甚至都忘記使用武裝色來保護自己。」

「哦，你剛剛在試探我？」羅挑眉。

「你也不是嗎？」魯夫奪回自己的草帽，「這個，我很珍視的，要不是它是你還給我的，我不會讓你碰它。」

頂上戰爭末尾那時候，巴奇在最後關頭把這頂草帽丟到了羅手中，雖然不明不白，但羅還是把草帽送還給了原本擁有它的人。

「根本沒意義。」

羅拾起自己的鬼哭，準備要回到自己的老位置，魯夫又再次抓住他的手腕，徑直把後者拉走。

「帶你去一個地方。」

他們先穿過一樓水族館來到外面的小陽台上，隨後魯夫拉著羅，把兩人一起帶到垂直正上方，二樓的甲板上。

「水族箱裡的魚都是從這裡放進去的，」魯夫驕傲地介紹海賊船上佛朗基賦予的奇蹟，「但是他說他忘了做過來的通道，所以沒事不會有人過來，如果你在我的夥伴旁邊無法放鬆警戒，好好休息的話，就來這邊吧。」

「你是白癡嗎？就這樣隨便帶我一個外人——」

「說要同盟的不是你嗎？」魯夫打斷羅故意疏離的冷漠，他不再像之前那樣沒心沒肺地只會笑嘻嘻糊弄過去，「那就好好面對。你自己也說了，我們的敵人很強大，所以啊，充分的休息是必須。」

魯夫轉身在甲板上席地而坐，剛好躲進屋簷的陰影底下。

「說起來，你說過我跟你的同盟沒有儀式感，那就這樣吧，我們一起在這裡睡一覺。」魯夫雙手盤在腦後，已經準備進入睡眠狀態，「如果醒來後，我發現我還活著，那就是這麼一回事。」

「……」

羅覺得自己無時無刻都在後悔，為什麼腦子一熱就找了草帽小子當同盟。

看著魯夫的模樣，鼻腔裡忽然又竄出方才沾滿一身的青草香，久久都沒辦法散去，魯夫靠近的時候，身上也是這樣一股味道，暖暖的，就像太陽一樣。

羅想，只要是安穩的睡眠，一個鐘頭也就足夠了。

不過等到一覺醒來後，羅發現自己錯過午餐，而天色已經漸漸向晚，魯夫的背影靠在船桅邊，衣襬被海風吹動，遠處海浪隨著夕陽的光芒閃著如紅寶石般的光芒，而那個一身紅衣的人轉過身來，對他露出一個再平常不過的笑容。

「終於醒了，我餓了。」


End file.
